I Love You, Do You?: Precious Valentine
by LAB27
Summary: (Sekuel I Love You, Do You?) Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana tentang perjuangan para seme untuk mendapatkan uke dambaan mereka masing-masing dengan cara yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Kyuhyun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Tentang valentine pertama mereka yang akhirnya berakhir bahagia karena cinta. ( BL - DLDR - Official pair EXO)
1. Seme's action

**I Love You, Do You?: Precious Valentine**

* * *

**Cast:**

EXO-K (_seme_)

Kyuhyun SUJU (Manajer)

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

**Rate:**

Aman

Warning:

BL, DLDR, membosankan, alur pasaran, typos

Warning again:

REVIEW JUSEYO! :)

_*Inspired by Eclaire Oh with her recomended songs. Thankyou, Eclaire :).*_

* * *

Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana tentang perjuangan para _seme_ untuk mendapatkan _uke_ dambaan mereka masing-masing dengan cara yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Kyuhyun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Tentang valentine pertama mereka yang akhirnya berakhir bahagia karena cinta.

* * *

Sebuah ruangan kecil yang disebut orang-orang sebagai sebuah cafe itu terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh dari cafe ini sebenarnya. Tapi jika kalian melihat lebih jeli, maka kalian akan menemukan 6 _namja_ tampan dengan masing-masing karakternya sedang berkumpul bersama menunggu manajernya datang untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

**TING!**

"Itu dia. Akhirnya kau datang juga, _hyung_. Aku hampir ketiduran disini menunggumu," ucap sang _namja_ berambut _blonde _ bertubuh paling tinggi itu.

"Ayolah, kalian harusnya mengerti bagaimana susahnya mengurus ijin untuk liburan yang kalian rencanakan itu. Untung saja Sooman mengijinkan. Jika tidak, maka kalian tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang. Harusnya kan kalian berterimakasih padaku, dasar _saeng_ tidak tahu terimakasih." jawab sang manajer sedikit kesal karena ia baru saja mati-matian membuat Sooman percaya bahwa kedua belas anak asuhnya yang tergabung dalam EXO ini butuh liburan barang sehari dua hari saat tengah bulan nanti. Dan untungnya Sooman mau memberikan liburan itu. "_Dua hari dan tidak keluar dari negara ini."_ begitu kata Sooman.

"Hehe, maaf _hyung_. _Ne,_ ayo semua ucapkan terimakasih pada manajer _hyung_." titah sang _guardian _EXO, Suho.

"_Gamsahamnida hyung_," koor seluruh member yang ada disitu tanpa terkecuali. Sang manajer hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan anak asuhnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri ini.

"Sudah, aku kan hanya bercanda tadi. Tapi, sama-sama. Dan ini, ini kuitansi penyewaan _cottage_ di Jeju. Dan ini untuk akomodasi. Helikoptermu kan?"

Suho mengangguk mantap sambil mengambil secarik kertas itu. "Urusan akomodasi sudah sangat siap. Kau jangan lupa membantu kami ya _hyung_. Bilang pada mereka kami ada acara sehari sebelumnya di Jeju, tapi hanya kami berenam. Dan saat hari H, bilang saja kau ingin memberi mereka kejutan liburan. Kami sudah siapkan segala macam rencana, dan kami sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu, _hyung_." jelas Suho yang ditimpali anggukan dari seluruh member.

"Aku mau menembak Luhan _hyung_,"

"Aku, Minseok _hyung_."

"_Baby _Panda,"

"Yixing," lirih Suho.

"Apa _hyung_? Kau ingin menembak Lay _hyung_? Akhirnya _leader_ kita akan jadian!"

"YEAAAY!" sorak gembira 5 member EXO lainnya memenuhi cafe itu. Untung saja mereka ada di ruang vip.

"Ah, jadi rumor yang beredar tentang kedekatanmu dengan Lay itu benar ya, Suho? _Chukkae_, aku akan mendukungmu! _Hwaiting_!" tambah sang manajer.

Suho hanya menampakkan senyum angelicnya pada mereka, "_Gomawo_. Hehe, aku jadi malu,"

"Tidak usah malu _hyung_. Kami akan membantumu, tenang saja! Aku akan bermain gitarnya,"

"Aku juga akan mengiringi Chanyeol _hyung_ bermain gitar. Sehun bisa membantu merekamnya atau jika kau bernyanyi, kami bisa jadi figuran utama. Ya kan Chanyeol _hyung_? Sehun?" timpal Kai cepat.

"Betul! Ah aku jadi tidak sabar! Lusa, cepatlah datang!" seru Chanyeol bersemangat yang diiyakan oleh member lain.

_Sementara itu di dorm..._

"Kemana _namja_-_namja_ mesum itu pergi eoh? Lama sekali," ucap seorang _namja_ berjari lentik, Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek, Suho _hyung_ tidak mesum kok..." sergah Lay polos.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga Luhan dan Minseok plus Tao hanya tertawa mendengar sergahan Lay.

"Kau hanya belum tahu saja, _hyung_" timpal Kyungsoo.

"Betul. Kau selama ini kan terlalu polos, Lay-_ah_. Makanya kau tidak sadar bahwa para _seme_ memang mesum!" sekarang giliran Luhan berbicara.

"Setuju. Kris -_ge_ saja ternyata ikut-ikut jadi _pervert _seperti _Kkamjong_ dan Chanyeol _hyung._" Tao menambahi.

"Tapi... aku juga heran, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di luar hingga 3 jam? Kan mereka bukan _shoppaholic_ seperti kita?" kali ini Minseok yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Molla_. Kai juga tidak bilang mau kemana, hanya bilang mau pergi bersama para _seme_. Ah iya Luhan _hyung_, Lay _hyung_, Minseok _hyung_ dan kau Tao. Sudah hampir valentine, bagaimana kalian dengan mereka?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo sukses membuat keempat target pertanyaan itu merona hebat mengingat para _seme_ yang sedang dekat dengan mereka.

"A-apanya y-yang bagaimana?" ini Minseok yang menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo kan hanya bertanya. Kenapa kalian sampai merona begitu? Hahaha, harusnya aku foto wajah kalian tadi. Demi Aphrodite, kalian lucu sekali!"

**PLUK!**

Satu bantal sukses mengenai kepala Baekhyun. Tersangkanya? Luhan.

**PLUK!**

**PLUK!**

**PLUK!**

Dan ketiga bantal lainnya pun menyusul mengenai tubuh Baekhyun. "Ya! Kenapa melempariku dengan bantal? Apa salahku eoh?!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara tingginya itu.

"Itu karena kau menggoda _namja_ yang sedang jatuh cinta, Baek. Dan itu tidak baik," jawab Kyungsoo.

**CKLEK**

"Kami pulang!" teriak Chanyeol sambil membawa barang-barang kebutuhan mereka.

"Channieeee~ Lama sekali pergimu! Aku kan cemas!" ucap Baekhyun yang kini sudah mengekor Chanyeol ke dapur.

Chanyeol yang sudah selesai dengan barang-barang itu akhirnya memeluk Baekhyun singkat dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Maaf sayang, kami tadi harus merundingkan beberapa hal dengan manajer _hyung_ dan Sooman _ahjussi_."

"Memangnya kalian berunding tentang apa?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan kulkas.

"Ada _job_ untuk kami di Jeju tanggal 13 besok. Dan itu hanya kami berenam," jelas Kai yang kini sedang tiduran di paha kekasihnya.

"Kenapa hanya kalian? Tumben sekali," tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam kekasihnya.

"_Molla_ _baby _Soo, mungkin karena kami terutama aku sangat tampan?" jawab Kai asal.

**TUK!**

"Jangan berlebihan. Kau menyebalkan. Aku serius bertanya, Jongin" balas Kyungsoo setelah menyentil pelan dahi kekasihnya.

Kai bangun langsung mengusap dahinya. "Sakit sayang, lagipula memangnya aku ini tidak tampan eoh? Aku juga serius menjawab, Kyungsoo..._hyung_" jawab Kai sambil menambahkan kata _hyung_ setelah ia melihat ada pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang seperti akan memukulnya.

"Kami juga tidak tahu alasan sesungguhnya mereka memanggil kami saja, Kyung. Karena perwakilan dari Jeju hanya bilang begitu, meski kami tahu dia bercanda walau itu ada benarnya. Kami memang tampan," jelas Suho yang diiyakan oleh para _seme_.

"Dan kalian cantik," tambah Sehun, sang _maknae_ yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari seluruh _seme_. "Kau menyebut kekasihku juga cantik? Kau menyukai Kyungsoo_ku_, _Odult_?"

"Ya ya! Jangan menatapku begitu! Menakutkan! Kan mereka _uke_. Jelas saja mereka cantik, tidak mungkin kan kita para _seme _ yang cantik? Tidak! Aku kan sudah punya incaran!"

"Memang siapa incaranmu _maknae_?" pancing Kris. "Lu...na _noona_" jawab Sehun salah. _Huhh, hampir saja keceplosan_.

Sepasang mata membulat sempurna saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri dan rasanya ia sangat ingin menangis sekarang!

_Untung saja anak itu tidak keceplosan. Bodohnya dia, ckck_.

Sepasang mata yang sering hilang saat pemiliknya sedang tersenyum itu kini menatap satu fokus di depannya. _Namja_ yang baru saja menunduk dan menggenggam tangan Minseok dengan erat. Satu senyum seringai terukir di bibirnya kali ini. "_Then I know your feeling exactly, hyung_."

"Kenapa jadi hening begini? Sudah-sudah. Ayo kita bereskan barang-barang kita, besok kita sudah harus berangkat kan pagi-pagi sekali?" potong Suho saat ia melihat suasana mulai berubah kelam.

"Ah, benar kata Suho _hyung_. _Chagiya_, kau bantu aku berkemas ya?" ajak Kai pada Kyungsoo lalu mereka pun masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Ayo _baby_, bantu aku merapikan baju." Kali ini Chanyeol yang berbicara sambil menarik tangan mungil milik Baekhyun.

Sisanya memilih masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk memulai pengepakan barang. Setengah diantara mereka harap-harap cemas dengan valentine mereka. Setengahnya lagi harap-harap cemas dengan rencana mereka. "_Semoga berhasil!"_ ucap Suho pada Kris tanpa suara. Dan ruang tamu dorm itu pun kini resmi sepi mengingat semua member sudah ada di kamar masing-masing untuk beberes dan sisanya memilih tidur membayangkan valentine mereka.

* * *

Akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk para _seme_ berangkat. Para _uke_ pun mengantar mereka hanya sampai pintu dorm karena 30 menit lagi mereka harus bersiap untuk datang ke salah satu radio untuk melakukan wawancara.

"Hati-hati dan cepat pulang, Kai. Besok kan valentine,"

"Iya sayang, aku akan cepat pulang. Baik-baik disini ya? Aku mencintaimu,"

"_Nado_,"

Dan satu _seme_ sudah masuk ke mobil dengan senyuman mengembang.

_"Baby_, aku berangkat dulu. Hati-hati dan jangan jatuh cinta pada siapapun selain aku, _arachi_? _Saranghae_,"

**CUP**

Kecupan singkat di kening itu resmi membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. "_N-ne. _Hati-hati Yeollie. _Nado saranghae_,"

Dan kini sudah dua _seme_ masuk ke mobil dengan senyuman mengembang dan _high-five_.

"Kami berangkat ya. Kalian jaga diri baik-baik di dorm, sampai bertemu saat valentine!" _Saranghae_ _Lay-ah!_. Seru Suho sambil melambaikan tangannya pada para _uke_ yang diikuti oleh Chen, Sehun dan juga Kris.

Sekarang sudah 6 _seme_ yang ada di dalam mobil dan semuanya melakukan tos kecil di dalam mobil sebelum berangkat. "_Hwaiting!_" seru mereka bersamaan. Kemudian mobil mereka pun melaju ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan dimana helikopter milik Suho sudah bersiap mengantar mereka ke Jeju.

* * *

"Nah, semua sudah siap. Siapa yang akan memulai duluan?" tanya manajer pada para _seme_. Ya, manajer mereka ikut untuk membantu mereka mempersiapkan kejutan mereka untuk para _uke_.

"Aku rasa, Sehun dan Kris _hyung_ dulu deh. _Beat_ lagu mereka kan masih tergolong menyenangkan. Lagu kedua, baru Suho _hyung_ dan Jongdae. Bagaimana?" usul Chanyeol sambil tetap ikut membereskan tempat 'syuting' mereka nanti.

"Ide bagus. Jadi kita akan buat mereka larut dalam tawa dulu, baru masuk ke intinya. Ayo cepat bersiap. Pasti butuh waktu lebih dari 2 jam untuk syuting bergerak. Sehun-_ah_, Kris _hyung_ _palliwaaaa!_" teriak Kai sambil membopong gitar kesayangannya dan juga gitar Chanyeol menuju tempat 'syuting' mereka.

"Lalu kami?" tanya Chen pada Kai. "Kalian duduk saja, atau bantu manajer _hyung_ untuk merekam kami. Giliran kalian kan masih nanti, dan ah atau kalian jadi figuran saja _hyung_. Yang bernyanyi cukup kami berempat. Toh kita juga konsepnya sedang bermain kan?"

"Benar kata Kai. Kalian cepat ganti baju santai dulu. Baju itu kan untuk nanti, _palliwa_!" titah manajer pada Suho dan Chen yang langsung berlari masuk _cottage _untuk berganti baju.

"Nah sudah. Begini bagus kan _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol pada sang manajer.

Sang manajer mengangguk mantap. "Bagus, nanti bersikaplah sekonyol mungkin. Karena ini lagu _happy_ kan?"

"Ah, aku tidak sabar memulai!"

"Ayo _hyung_, kami sudah siap" Dan datanglah dua figuran utama yang sudah siap dengan pakaian santai mereka. Kemeja pantai dan _short pants_. Baju pantai santai memang begitu kan?

"SIAP?! _Three, two, one... ACTION!_"

Dan syuting pun dimulai. Dengan adegan pertama,Sehun yang mulai berlari mendekati kamera dan bernyanyi partnya, lalu kamera menjauhi mereka dan menyuting Kris dengan partnya dimana di tengahnya ada Chanyeol dan Kai dengan gitar masing-masing dan Suho serta Chen yang bermain bola sambil sesekali melirik ke kamera.

_(Sehun) Does he call you gorgeous  
Even in the morning  
Cause I would, I would_

_(Kris) Does he make you laugh  
When he's texting you in class, girl  
Cause I would, I would_

_(Kai) Don't need no money  
Oh honey, I just need you_

_(Chanyeol) It drives me crazy  
Oh maybe, you need me too_

_(All) Let's hit the city  
Come with me  
Yeah I'll show you  
A thing or two_

Dan adegan pertama pun selesai. Merasa puas dengan hasilnya, mereka memulai syuting adegan kedua. Dimana kamera pertama-tama fokus pada wajah Sehun sendiri lalu beralih pada Kris, Suho, Kai, Chanyeol lalu Chen. Lalu diteruskan dengan sedikit dance diakhir lirik.

_(Sehun) I would love you longer  
(Kris) I would kiss you softer  
(Suho) I could give you everything you need  
(Kai) I would hold you tighter  
(Chanyeol) Make you smile wider  
(Chen) If you just left him for me_

_(Kris) Girl you can't deny_  
_That we're two of a kind_  
_(Sehun) I swear that I'll be worth it_  
_Don't you see how perfect it would be_  
_(Sehun+Kris) If you left him for me_  
_(Chanyeol+Kai) If you left him for me_  
_(Chen+Suho) If you left him for me_

Adegan kedua sudah selesai. Mereka pun melihat hasilnya. Merasa muka mereka sangat konyol di kamera, keenam _namja_ ini pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tidak menyangka muka kita sejelek itu. Demi Tuhan muka kita konyol sekali!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Sudah-sudah, ini masih ada adegan lagi. Cepat bersiap!"

Dan keenamnya kembali ke posisi seperti adegan pertama. Bedanya, sekarang mereka sedang duduk santai di pantai dengan Chanyeol dan Kai yang tetap bersama gitar mereka. Lalu dilanjut dengan adegan mereka bermain dengan air pantai sambil menghadap ke kamera dan menyanyikan part mereka.

_(Kris) Does he make you mixtapes  
When you've had a bad day  
Cause I would, I would  
(Sehun) Does he buy you roses  
When you're feeling low, girl  
Cause I would, I would_

_(Kai) Don't need no money  
Oh honey, I just need you_

_(Chanyeol) It drives me crazy  
Oh maybe, you need me too_

_(All) Let's hit the city  
Come with me  
Yeah I'll show you  
A thing or two_

Selanjutnya, adegan kedua kembali diulang, dimana kamera pertama-tama fokus pada wajah Sehun sendiri lalu beralih pada Kris, Suho, Kai, Chanyeol lalu Chen. Dan tetap dengan sedikit dance diakhir lirik.

_(Sehun) I would love you longer  
(Kris) I would kiss you softer  
(Suho) I could give you everything you need  
(Kai) I would hold you tighter  
(Chanyeol) Make you smile wider  
(Chen) If you just left him for me_

_(Kris) Girl you can't deny_  
_That we're two of a kind_  
_(Sehun) I swear that I'll be worth it_  
_Don't you see how perfect it would be_  
_(Sehun+Kris) If you left him for me_  
_(Chanyeol+Kai) If you left him for me_  
_(Chen+Suho) If you left him for me_

Setelah masa-masa tawa. Mereka masuk ke inti dari lagu dimana kali ini Sehun berjalan sendirian lalu menyanyikan partnya. Dilanjut Kris yang juga berjalan sendirian dan menyanyikan partnya. Kemudian setelahnya, keenamnya mengulang adegan pertama dimana semua berdiri menghadap ke atas dimana kamera sedang merekam mereka lalu menyanyi dengan nada ceria dan tingkah konyol mereka. Tak lupa, tetap diakhiri dengan dance diakhir lagu.

_(Sehun) I would love you longer  
I would kiss you softer  
I could give you everything you need  
I would hold you tighter  
Make you smile wider  
If you just left him for me_

_(Kris) I would love you longer  
I would kiss you softer  
I could give you everything you need  
I would hold you tighter  
Make you smile wider  
If you just left him for me_

_*dance* _

_(Sehun) Girl you can't deny  
That we're two of a kind  
(Kris) I swear that I'll be worth it  
Don't you see how perfect it would be  
(All) If you left him for me_

"_CUT!_ Gila! Kalian ini sepertinya berbakat akting ya? Bagus sekali! Mereka pasti akan sangat senang dengan ini. Sekarang giliran aku wawancara Sehun sendirian, lalu Kris. Selanjutnya, Chen dan Suho! Bersiaplah dengan baju kalian! Kai dan Chanyeol jangan lupa kalian juga ganti baju!" titah manajer sambil berjalan ke _cottage _Sehun agar bisa merekam Sehun dengan suasana yang lebih tenang. Kris dan Sehun mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan hati berdebar-debar.

"Themoga belhasil ya _hyung_."

"Kau juga. Hilangkan cadelmu itu tapi, masak kau mau menembak Luhan dengan logat cadelmu?"

"Ya _hyung_! Ini thudah dali lahil! Ayo manajel _hyung_, kita mulai"

"Oke, siap? _Hana, dul, set!_"

Dan Sehun pun mulai berbicara bagaimana dia mencintai Luhan dan sebagainya.

"_CUT!_ Wah, tenyata _maknae_ kita puitis juga!. Lanjut denganmu, Kris!"

"_Hana, dul, set_!"

Dan kini giliran Kris yang bercakap-cakap tentang perasaannya pada Tao.

"_CUT!_ Ah, kau memang tipikal _namja_ yang tidak suka basa-basi dan tetap selalu percaya diri ya, Kris? Nah sudah, sekarang kalian bisa ganti baju untuk syuting bagian Suho dan Chen! Aku tunggu di tempat tadi," ujar manajer sambil berlari keluar menuju Kai, Chanyeol, Suho dan Chen yang sudah menunggu di tempat tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana konsep kita kali ini _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol pada manajernya.

"Fokus hanya akan pada Chen dan Suho saja. Kalian semua hanya akan jadi figuran membantu mereka dance. Karena lagu ini lagu yang sedikit serius, jadi raut kalian harus dibuat setampan dan sesedih mungkin menyesuaikan lagu. Terutama Suho dan Chen, kalian sudah memahami lagunya kan? Chanyeol, Kai, kalian cari penduduk sekitar yang sedang pacaran. Bilang pada mereka bahwa kita membutuhkan mereka untuk adegan ciuman," jelas manajer.

"HAA? CIUMANN?!" koor Chanyeol dan Kai bebarengan.

"Iya, aku sudah menyusun semuanya. Sudah, cepatlah cari. Sekarang! Sambil menunggu Kris dan Sehun datang, kalian pahami konsep ini ya. Aku akan menata tata letak kamera. Ingat, kali ini kita butuh banyak _take_. Jadi kalian harus cepat, ini sudah mulai senja dan aku tidak mau kehilangan momen _sunset_."

"_Hyung_, kami sudah siap!"

"Kami juga sudah mendapatkannya _hyung_! Ini dia, namanya Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin. Mereka penduduk lokal dan memang berpacaran."

"Halo, namaku Kyuhyun. Aku manajer EXO. Tentu kalian sudah mengenal mereka kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu mengenalkan mereka. Nah, tugasmu hanya berciuman selama satu adegan, satu kali _take_. Imbalannya, kami akan bahas nanti"

"A-ah, ka-kami tidak ingin i-imbalan. Membantu idola kami sudah cukup menyenangkan,"

"Ah, _jinjjayo_? Baiklah jika begitu lebih baik. Sekarang kalian berdua, berdiri di samping pohon itu dan tunggu sampai kami selesai dan masuk ke adegan kalian. Kalian berempat minggir dulu. Adegan kalian hanya sedikit disini. Jadi biarkan Suho dan Chen mengambil alih. Suho, kau berdiri di samping tangga itu, nah Chen, kau berdiri di balkon. Bagus, begitu. Sekarang kita mulai ya? _Hana, dul, set_... _action!_"

Dan adegan pertama dimulai dengan kamera fokus pada Chen yang berdiri dengan tampan di balkon dengan setelan casualnya. Semilir angin pantai yang membelasi rambutnya, menambah kesan romantis di lagu ini. Dengan posisi kamera yang merekam dari bawah dan merangkak naik mensejajarkan pandangan dengan Chen, adegan Chen bernyanyi pun terlihat begitu menawan. Dilanjut dengan _part_ Suho dimana dia akhirnya memilih duduk di tangga balkon _cottage_nya, dengan setelan casual juga tatapan mata teduhnya, dia terlihat begitu tampan bagi _yeoja_ dan _namja_ berstatus _uke_ manapun juga.

_(Chen) I'm sleeping through the day  
I'm trying not to fade  
But every single night  
I've just been lying awake  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

_(Suho) The moment that we met, I didn't know yet  
That I was looking at a face I'll never forget  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

Masuk ke _reff_, syuting bergerak dilanjutkan. Kali ini kamera kembali fokus ke Chen yang mulai berjalan pergi dari tempatnya tadi menghampiri Suho yang sudah berdiri dan mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga _cottage_ bersama sambil menyanyikan _part _mereka. Dengan langit sore yang mulai muncul. Suasana ini terasa sangat sempurna!

_(Chen) I can't get you off my mind_

_(Suho) Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
(Chen) I want to know your feeling  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind_

Adegan beralih tempat. Saat ini tempatnya adalah di dekat Minho dan Taemin berdiri dimana Suho sudah berdiri dengan tampan disamping dua sejoli itu. Sedangkan Chen berdiri berhadapan dengan Suho dengan jarak sekitar 3 meter. Nantinya Chen akan berjalan menuju Suho sambil menyanyikan _part_nya dan berjalan melewati Suho juga Minho dan Taemin, _part_ Chen berakhir ditutup dengan teriakan Kai yang menyanyikan _back vokal_. Sedangkan Suho akan mulai bernyanyi ketika Chen sudah melewatinya dan ia akan berjalan menjauhi Minho dan Taemin yang akan mulai berciuman ketika Chen sudah berjalan mendekati mereka sampai Suho berjalan melewati kamera. Dengan latar belakang _sunset_ yang terlampau indah itu, hasil video ini akan benar-benar terlihat menakjubkan.

_(Chen) I want to be best  
I want to be worst  
I want to be the gravity in your universe in Mars  
I want to be there to help you fly  
(I'll help you fly boy-(Kai))_

_(Suho) Oh, the longer that I wait  
The more that I'm afraid  
That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away  
Cause I, I finally realized,  
That I can't get you off my mind_

Setelah di _cut_ oleh Kyuhyun, adegan kembali pindah tempat. Dengan tetap berlatar belakang _sunset_ yang indah, Chen dan Suho berjalan beriringan di pinggir pantai bersama Kai, Chanyeol juga Sehun dan Kris di belakangnya. Saat _part _Suho selesai, maka adegan juga ikut selesai. Peran Minho dan Taemin sudah selesai, tapi mereka tetap dibutuhkan untuk sekedar berjalan di samping keenam _namja _ yang jadi fokus utama itu sambil bergandengan mesra dan sesekali saling menyentuh hidung masing-masing, tertawa lepas, menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka .

_(Chen) Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
(Suho) I want to know your feeling  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind_

Kali ini benar-benar murni giliran sang _main focus_ yakni Suho dan Chen yang di _shoot_. Dengan posisi yang sama seperti adegan sebelumnya, tapi mereka berhenti berjalan dan semua figuran hilang alias pergi dari belakang mereka.

_(Suho) Girl I can't live without you  
I can't think straight without you, now  
(Chen) So tell me what should I do  
If I can't get you off my mind_

_Part_ selanjutnya, Suho dan Chen bergabung bersama keempat rekan mereka yang sudah diatur posisinya. Chanyeol berdiri dekat meja salah satu warung pantai. Di dekatnya ada Kai yang duduk satu bangku dengan Sehun, dan di samping Sehun ada Kris yang juga berdiri. Nantinya, Chen dan Suho akan datang dari belakang mereka dan mengisi _space_ kosong di antara Chanyeol dan Kai serta antara Kris dan Sehun yang kemudian mereka akan bernyanyi bersama pada lirik terakhir. Dan saat lagu hampir selesai, mereka tetap pada posisi yang sama, tapi tidak berjejer rapi melainkan agak membentuk huruf V dengan alas datar karena ada Chen dan Suho sebagai pusatnya. Setelah formasi itu, mereka akan menutup lagu dengan sedikit menari bersama lalu ditutup dengan suara gabungan Chen dan Suho yang sama merdunya dan syuting lagu kedua pun selesai.

_(Suho) Give me the chance to love you  
(Chen) I'll tell you the only reason why  
(All) Cause you are on my mind_

_(Chen) I gotta know __your feeling_  
_(Suho) What do you see when you close your eyes_  
_(All) Cause you are on my mind_

_(Chen)You're on my mind  
(Suho) You're on my mind all day and night, oh  
(Suho+Chen) Cause you are on my mind_

"Cepat duduk disini, Chen. Suho kau duduk disampingnya tapi jangan terlalu dekat, nah disitu. Sehun, Kris! Kalian cepat nyalakan lampu panggungnya, tata sedemikian rupa sesuai gambar yang tadi ku beri. Kai, kau hidupkan lampu penerang untuk syuting wawancara Chen dan Suho ya. Chanyeol, Kau hubungi Sungmin, bilang padanya untuk segera bersiap berangkat. Ini sudah jam 8 malam, dan perjalanan kemari butuh 2 jam lebih. Setelah wawancara, aku akan mengirimkan video ini pada Sungmin. Biar dia yang mengatur cara bagaimana kekasih kalian akan menontonnya," perintah Kyuhyun pada semua member EXO yang ada disana.

"_Hana, dul, set... go!_"

Dan Chen pun dengan lancar mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya pada Minseok atau Xiumin.

"_CUT!_ Lanjut Suho, bersiap. _Hana, dul, set_! _Action_!"

Setelah Chen, Suho pun kini mengambil gilirannya untuk bermonolog dan mengatakan seluruh perasaannya pada kamera yang ia tujukan untuk pemilik hatinya saat ini, Zhang Yixing.

"_CUT!_ _Perfecto!_ Aku benar-benar suka endingnya! Sekarang, kalian bersiap untuk acara _live_nya. Aku akan mengirim video ini pada Sungmin. Ya, Chanyeol! Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menghubungi Sungmin?"

"Sudah _hyung_! Katanya dia sudah siap, tinggal menuju ke dorm dan mengajak mereka pergi. Dia menunggu videonya _hyung!_"

"Baiklah, oke kalian cepat bersiap-siap ya. Ohya, Suho tolong urus menu makanan di restaurant itu ya setelah kau ganti baju. Chen, kau bantu Sehun dan Kris mempersiapkan dekorasi. Kai! Kau bantu Sehun dan Kris juga Chanyeol untuk dekorasi ya! Atau kau boleh ikut Suho untuk mengurus makanan! Ingat, tinggal 2 jam lagi sebelum inti, ganti baju kalian jangan lupa!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menekan tombol-tombol di _handphone_nya juga laptopnya untuk mengirimkan video tadi pada Sungmin.

"Y_eoboseyo_ Sungmin-_ah_, aku sudah mengirim videonya. Kau tolong urus mereka ya, buat mereka melihat video ini dengan suasana yang bagus. _Ara? Saranghae_,"

**KLIK**

"Semoga rencana ini tidak gagal. Ah, sebaiknya aku ikut membantu Sehun, Kris juga Chen dan Chanyeol. Mereka lebih butuh pengarahan,"

* * *

_Here it come the sekueeeel! kekeke,_

_Kalo ada yang nanya judul lagunya apa, yang pertama itu If You Left Him for Me - Cody Simpson. dan yang kedua itu On My Mind - Cody Simpson juga :D._

_Penasaran dengan kisah selanjutnya?_

_REVIEW DULU YAAAA :D_

_GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAA ^^_


	2. Uke's reaction

**I Love You, Do You?: Precious Valentine**

* * *

**Cast:**

EXO-K (_seme_)

Kyuhyun SUJU (Manajer)

Sungmin SUJU

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

**Rate:**

Aman

Warning:

BL, DLDR, membosankan, alur pasaran, typos

Warning again:

REVIEW JUSEYO! :)

_*Inspired by Eclaire Oh with her recomended songs. Thankyou, Eclaire :).*_

* * *

Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana tentang perjuangan para _seme_ untuk mendapatkan _uke_ dambaan mereka masing-masing dengan cara yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Kyuhyun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Tentang valentine pertama mereka yang akhirnya berakhir bahagia karena cinta.

* * *

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Kyungie, bukalah. Siapa tahu itu Sungmin _hyung_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh dan segera berjalan menuju pintu dorm untuk membukanya. "Ah, Sungmin _hyung_. Ada apa sebenarnya kau menyuruh kami berkumpul?"

**TAP TAP TAP**

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tapi ia memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu dan memberi pengumuman pada para _uke_. "Bereskan barang-barang kalian secukupnya. Aku akan membawa kalian ke suatu tempat. Tidak ada pertanyaan dan tidak ada penolakan. Aku tunggu kalian 15 menit lagi di mobil. Cepat bersiap atau kalian akan menyesal dan melewatkan valentine sendirian. _Seme _ tidak akan pulang besok. Mereka pulang lusa jika kalian bertanya kapan mereka akan pulang. Maka dari itu, aku mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat. Daripada aku dan kalian melewatkan valentine sendirian, lebih baik rama-ramai bukan? _Palliwa!_ Kyungsoo, aku serahkan ini padamu. Ingat, 15 menit saja. Jika terlambat kalian ku tinggal," jelas Sungmin cepat dan segera meninggalkan keenam _uke_ itu dengan kepala penuh pertanyaan mengenai akan dibawa kemana mereka dan mau apa?

Sungmin sudah menunggu selama 12 menit. Berarti waktu para _uke_ itu tersisa 3 menit sebelum mereka ditinggal Sungmin.

**CKLEK**

**BLAM!**

"Haahh! Sudah semua kan? _Jja_ kita ke mobil! Astaga, 2 menit lag!" Kyungsoo memimpin kumpulan _uke_ itu menuju ke mobil setelah memastikan dorm mereka terkunci dan memastikan barang bawaan mereka tidak ada yang tertinggal. Mereka tidak bawa banyak barang karena kesimpulan mereka, mereka hanya akan melewatkan satu hari bersama Sungmin, jadi tidak butuh banyak baju. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan saat ini juga terbilang casual simple ditambah jaket yang memang mereka butuhkan karena udara Seoul sedang amat dingin.

"_Jja, _berangkat! Kita akan ke tempat tujuan dengan helikopter Suho. Tadi aku sudah meminjamnya, 10 menit lagi kita sampai di landasan." ucap Sungmin sambil mengetik pesan pada Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah berangkat.

_Sepuluh menit kemudian..._

"Nah, cepat turun dan naik ke helikopter. Jangan sampai ada barang tertinggal di mobil."

"Luhan _hyung_! Boneka rusamu!" teriak Baekhyun dari belakang Luhan.

"Ah! IYA! _Gomawo _Baekki~ _Jja_ kita ke helikopter."

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya Sungmin _hyung_ mau membawa kita kemana sih?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Baek. Semoga saja benar-benar tempat yang menyenangkan, supaya hatiku benar-benar bisa tenang. Kau tahu kan, ini hampir valentine dan aku masih saja memikirkan si _maknae_ satu itu. Huh,"

"Tenang _hyung_, dia pasti bercanda tentang Luna _noona_. Aku yakin dia pasti mencintaimu!"

"Hei hei, kalian ini mau ku tinggal atau bagaimana? Cepat masuk, duduk sesuai nama kalian disana. Tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada pertanyaan." jelas Sungmin sambil ikut masuk ke helikopter dan duduk di kursi bagian depan mengatur rencananya dari depan.

Luhan dan Minseok duduk bersebelahan di baris pertama. Baris selanjutnya, ada Tao dan Lay. Lalu di baris terakhir ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada projektor kecil di atas tempat duduk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya bergumam heran kenapa ada kain putih dan papan yang membatasi ruang kokpit dan ruang penumpang. Tapi sedetik kemudian, keheranan mereka berubah jadi keterkejutan dan gelak tawa serta air mata haru saat mereka menyaksikan video dari para _seme_.

_"Tes tes. Halo? Apa kamera ini sudah menyala? Ya! Hyung! Apa ini sudah menyala?"_ itu Sehun yang baru saja akan memperkenalkan video yang mereka buat kepada para _uke_.

_"Sudah bodoh! Cepat bicara! Jangan mempermalukanku!" _itu suara Kyuhyun dari balik kamera.

_"Ah, halo. Annyeong hyungdeul. Happy valentine ya! Maaf tidak bisa bersama kalian untuk sekarang, ini aku mewakili hyungdeul disini ya. Tapi tenang, kami punya video hiburan yang wajib kalian tonton dan kami jamin kalian akan menyukainya! Jadi, sampai bertemu lagi! Annyeong!"_

PET! Tayangan itu berhenti sebentar jadi hitam sebelum video pertama dari Sehun dan Kris diputar. Gelak tawa dan celotehan dengan sukses lolos dari mulut Luhan dan Tao.

"Ya Tuhan Sehunna!"

"Ya ampun _gege!_"

Dan semacam celotehan lain yang lolos dari bibir mungil para _uke_. Dari yang hanya berceloteh, mereka mulai menikmati video yang ada dan lagu yang dinyanyikan para _seme_ itu. Dan akhirnya, mereka pun ikut bernyanyi dengan riang tanpa suara menyesuaikan nada dari video yang mereka tonton.

Dan sekarang, tiba saatnya memasuki menit akhir dari video Sehun dan Kris karena _beat_ lagu mulai menurun dan lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya, video itu benar-benar selesai. Raut kecewa terlihat di wajah para _uke_, tapi tidak lama karena wajah Sehun saat sedang diwawancara, kini sudah tampak di kain putih itu.

_"Halo. Apa kau thenang melihat video ini, Luhan hyung? Ya, lagu ini aku nyanyikan untukmu, hyung. Jika kau mengila bahwa yang aku incal adalah Luna noona. Kau thalah bethal, kalena yang thebenalnya aku cintai adalah kau, Xi Luhan. Maafkan aku tidak bitha beljuang kelath untuk mendapatkanmu thepelti Kai hyung yang beljuang demi Kyungthoo hyung, atau sepelti Chanyeol hyung yang thelalu membuat Baekhyun hyung teltawa bahagia. Aku tellalu pemalu untuk melakukan themuanya. Tapi aku beljanji padamu, aku akan mencintaimu lebih dali thiapapun, aku akan menciummu lebih lembut dali thiapapun telmasuk kedua olangtuamu. Aku beljanji bahwa ini akan jadi thethuatu yang thangat belhalga untuk kita. Aku thudah membayangkan betapa thempulnanya saat tanganmu kugenggam dengan lembut. Xi Luhan, ehem... would you be mine? Saranghae,"_

Satu titik air mata lolos dari sudut mata indah Luhan. Dia tidak menyangka akan ditembak Sehun dengan cara begini. "Hunniee. Hiks, tentu aku mau! Hiks,"

Dan setelah Sehun yang dengan logat cadelnya berbasa-basi tapi bisa normal lagi saat menembak Luhan, kini tentu saja giliran Kris. Tao pun menyaksikan dengan seksama apa yang _gege_ kesayangannya itu katakan padanya.

_"Hello, there baby Panda. Aku tak mau terlalu bertele-tele seperti Sehun. Tapi aku juga tetap mau minta maaf jika tak bisa secara langsung mengatakan ini padamu. Selain karena gugup, kami semua juga sudah bersepakat untuk melakukan ini bersama-sama. We are one, you know. Hehe, oke aku akan mengatakan ini dengan tegas dan cepat. Huang Zi Tao, dengan segala ketampananku dan pesonaku aku merendah untuk berlutut di hadapanmu. Would you be my only one? I love you so much, Tao..."_

Kali ini bukan satu titik air mata saja yang lolos dari mata panda milik Tao. Tapi dia benar-benar menangis! Lay pun hanya bisa menenangkan _dongsaeng_nya dengan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"_Nado ge, nado saranghae! _Hiks,"

Setelah dua _uke_ dengan sukses menitikkan air mata, kini giliran Minseok dan Lay yang harap-harap cemas apakah Chen dan Suho juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan kini mata mereka berdua benar-benar terpana dengan video yang ada. Suasana di video itu benar-benar romantis! Bahkan video belum diputar pun, mereka sudah menitikkan air mata saking terharunya.

Setiap adegan yang mereka lihat, mereka berenam semakin terlarut dalam emosi dalam yang benar-benar kental diberikan Chen dan Suho dalam video ini. Menakjubkan!

Kini tak hanya empat _uke_ yang jadi target itu saja yang menitikkan air mata, tapi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun kini mulai menangis pelan. Mereka terharu, video ini benar-benar membuat mereka tidak bisa menahan air mata mereka. Terharu sekali!

Dan kini sampailah video itu di bagian akhir dimana Chen dan Suho sudah mulai bernyanyi lembut bersama keempat _seme_ lain. Seperti tidak bisa menebak, Lay dan Minseok sama-sama terkejut saat melihat video monolog Chen dan Suho. Dimulai dari Chen yang nyatanya menembak Minseok dan Suho yang akhirnya menembak Lay!

_"Annyeong, Minseok hyung. Apa kau menyukai lagunya? Itu tadi khusus untukmu. Maaf jika selama ini aku terlihat tidak peka. Tapi jujur saja, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu barang semenit saja dari pikiranku. Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu secara utuh dan resmi? Saranghae, Kim Minseok"_

Minseok sesenggukan di bahu Luhan. Tak sanggup menahan tangisnya sendirian. Dalam lirih ia berkata, "_Nado _Chen, hiks."

Jika tadi Lay yang menenangkan Tao, sekarang Tao yang memeluk Lay setelah baru saja dia menangis melihat pengakuan Suho.

_"Hai..eum Yixing. Ehem, maaf aku tidak berani untuk mengatakan ini langsung padamu. Jujur, aku tidak siap untuk kau tolak. Ya aku takut kau tolak, aku takut menerima kenyataan jika pada akhirnya nanti kau menolakku. Aku... aku ini namja bodoh, Yixing-ah. Entah kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu setelah beberapa kali dadaku terasa nyeri saat melihatmu dekat dengan yang lain. Maafkan kebodohanku, ne Yixing-ah? Sekarang, maukah kau memaafkanku dan memberiku kesempatan untuk memilikimu? Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus aku lakukan, karena... I can't get you off my mind even just for a second. Saranghae, Zhang Yixing."_

"Hiks, _nado saranghae _Suho _hyung_,"

Ternyata bukan hanya keenam _uke_ yang dibelakang saja yang menitikkan air mata mereka. Sungmin yang notabene sebenarnya sudah tahu rencana ini juga ikut menitikkan air mata. Tidak menyangka bahwa _namsaeng_nya benar-benar cerdas. Saat melihat jam dan diberitahu oleh pilot bahwa mereka akan sampai dalam waktu 10 menit lagi, Sungmin segera memberitahu adik-adiknya lewat celah kecil yang ada antara pintu kokpit dengan ruang penumpang.

"Ya kalian! Bersiaplah! Kita akan sampai dalam 10 menit lagi! Kyungsoo, aku serahkan mereka padamu" ujar Sungmin sambil mengatur videonya untuk dimatikan dan ikut membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, helikopter itu benar-benar mendarat dengan mulus di landasan. Setelah berterimakasih pada sang pilot, Sungmin segera menyuruh adik-adiknya itu untuk menjauh karena helikopter akan pergi. Setelah merasa ada di tempat aman, tiba-tiba seluruh _uke_ memeluk Sungmin bersamaan.

"_Gamsahamnida_ _hyung_! Hiks," koor semuanya bersamaan. Dan dengan lembut, Sungmin hanya menjawab, "_Cheonma_, sudah. Ayo kita jalan," perintah Sungmin pada keenam _uke _itu.

Di kejauhan, Sehun melihat bahwa sang target sudah mendekat, karenanya ia memberitahu Kyuhyun untuk bersiap menyalakan kamera yang terhubung langsung dengan layar putih yang sudah disiapkan sebagai penyambut datangnya para _uke_ di Jeju.

"_NOW!" _ucap Sehun di Walkie talkie yang ia pegang. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncullah gambar Chanyeol, Suho dan Kris yang duduk berjejer di panggung kecil buatan mereka dimana ada 3 kursi kosong disamping mereka. Chanyeol yang serius mengiringi Suho dan Kris bernyanyi dengan genjrengan dan petikan gitarnya pun hanya sesekali bernyanyi _back vocal_ yang memang merupakan _part_nya untuk saat ini.

_(Kris) Lately I got this feeling  
(Suho) I don't know what's the meaning  
But I know it's strong  
And it's over you  
(Suho+Kris) All I want is to be home with you  
(Chanyeol+Suho) Oh ooh oh  
(Kris) I'm coming right back  
(Chanyeol+Kris) Ho-ome  
(Suho) Livin' without you is a  
(Chanyeol+Suho) Noo Noo  
(Kris) I'm coming right back  
(Chanyeol+Kris) Ho-ome_

Ketujuh _uke_ yang baru datang dikejutkan dengan adanya video _live _ yang mereka tonton saat ini. Tidak mau membuang banyak waktu, Kyuhyun muncul untuk mengarahkan mereka untuk duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Tepat saat mereka duduk, tiga orang yang ada di panggung itu menyanyikan _reff _ bergantian dengan indah.

_(All) I wish you were here  
(Suho) Yeah, I wish you were here  
Music is better  
And lights are brighter when you are near  
(Kris) Am I making it clear?  
The music is better  
And right now I just wish you were here  
(Chanyeol+Kris) Oh ooh oh  
(Suho) Right now I just wish you were here  
(Chanyeol+Suho) Oh ooh oh  
(All) Right now I just wish you were here_

Setelahnya, mereka tiba-tiba dikejutkan lagi dengan kedatangan 3 _namja _tampan lain dari belakang mereka. Yang satu berjalan santai dengan membawa gitar dan memainkannya seperti Chanyeol. Dan itu adalah Kai, sedang dua orang yang disamping kanan kirinya adalah Sehun dan Chen. Mereka berjalan dari belakang menuju panggung dengan mata tetap fokus pada pasangan masing-masing. Setelah sampai panggung mereka pun duduk dan melanjutkan bernyanyi bersama-sama dengan Chanyeol, Suho dan Kris.

_(Kai) Every night  
A different city  
(Chen) Bright lights, should be pretty  
But they can't compare, no  
To the light from you  
All I want right now is to be home with you  
(Sehun+Chen) Oh ooh oh  
(Kai) I'm coming right back  
(Sehun+Kai) Ho-ome  
(Chen) Livin' without you is a  
(Sehun+Chen) Noo Noo_  
_(Kai) I'm coming right back  
(Sehun+Kai) Ho-ome_

_(All) I wish you were here  
(Suho) Yeah, I wish you were here  
Music is better  
And lights are brighter when you are near  
(Chen) Am I making it clear?  
The music is better  
And right now I just wish you were here  
(All back vocal) Oh ooh oh  
(Suho+Chen) Right now I just wish you were here  
(Kai+Chanyeol) Oh ooh oh  
(Sehun+Kris) Right now I just wish you were here  
(Suho+Chen) Oh ooh oh  
(Kai+Chanyeol) Right now I just wish you were here  
(Sehun+Kris) Oh ooh oh  
(All) Right now I just wish you were here  
(Kyuhyun) Oh ooh oh_

_*Rapp*  
(Sehun) I can't wait 'til you come back home  
I know it's late, hoped you were by the phone  
It so hard gettin' by all alone  
So call me back, leave a message at the tone  
(Kris) I know, you know, I know we can make it by  
It's been too long since I've looked into your eyes  
(Chanyeol) And I'm waitin', so hurry back  
Bring the shine boy  
You better follow the path  
Car, bus, train, go and get a cab  
Or just fly here- Jet pack  
(Kai) Roger that, do you copy?  
I was a puzzle piece but you solved me  
Our future, I see it so clear  
And right now..._

_(All) I wish you were here  
(Suho) Yeah, I wish you were here  
Music is better  
And lights are brighter when you are near  
(Chen) Am I making it clear?  
The music is better  
And right now I just wish you were here  
(All back vocal) Oh ooh oh  
(Suho+Chen) Right now I just wish you were here  
(Kai+Chanyeol) Oh ooh oh  
(Sehun+Kris) Right now I just wish you were here  
(Suho+Chen) Oh ooh oh  
(Kai+Chanyeol) Right now I just wish you were here  
(Sehun+Kris) Oh ooh oh  
(All) Right now I just wish you were here  
(Chen) Yeah hoo_

Hening.

Itulah reaksi pertama yang diterima para _seme _setelah mereka baru saja selesai perform. Tapi tak lama, tepuk tangan berdatangan dari pelayan restaurant yang kebetulan melihat, Minho dan Taemin yang memang diundang datang dan tentu saja dari para penonton spesial mereka. Kai langsung meletakkan gitarnya di tempat aman lalu berlari memeluk dan memutar Kyungsoo lalu diakhiri dengan penghilangan jarak antar mereka. Disusul Chanyeol yang juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun. Tersisa empat _seme _ yang memilih saling menatap dengan pasangan masing-masing sampai Chanyeol dan Kai menginterupsi keheningan itu. Kyuhyun? Sedang pacaran dengan Sungmin.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian hanya berpandangan satu sama lain huh? Ayolah, rencana kita tidak akan sukses kalau kalian tidak menuntaskannya dengan benar. Cepatlah _hyungdeul_, dan kau juga Odult! Aku ini sudah lapaaar!" seru Kai sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo protektif.

Tak mau kalah, Chanyeol pun menambahi. "Cepatlah, aku sudah lelah sedari siang kita belum makan dan istirahat _hyungdeul_."

Dan akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian yang ia susun sedari tadi, Suho memulai langkah pertama. Ia berjalan mendekati Yixing dan bertanya, "Bagaimana? A-apa ehem... apa kau menerimaku?"

Pelukan tiba-tiba dari Yixing menjawab segala pertanyaan dan ketakutan Suho selama ini. "_Nado hyung_, _nado saranghae_!"

Dan akhirnya resmi sudah Lay dan Suho. Sekarang giliran 3 _namja_ lain yang masih bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Tak ingin lama terlarut dalam keheningan, Kris memulai semuanya. "Apa kau menerimaku_, baby_?" tanya Kris pada Tao tanpa basa-basi. Diikuti pertanyaan yang sama oleh Sehun dan Chen yang mendapat jawaban serupa dari ketiga _uke_ yang sangat mereka cintai itu.

"_Ne, nado saranghae!_"

Dan setelahnya, pelukan masal pun terjadi antara Minseok dengan Chen, Sehun dengan Luhan dan Kris dengan Tao. Selepas berpelukan dengan masing-masing pasangan, para _seme_ kembali berkumpul dan melakukan tos terakhir. Dan dengan satu teriakan dari Kai selaku pemegang ide dan Chanyeol selaku asisten pemegang ide, rencana mereka resmi selesai!

"_MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! YEAH!"_

Tawa bahagia tumpah tepat saat jam di salah satu dinding _cottage_ menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"_Happy Valentine's Day_, _baby_" ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu penuh cinta dari keduanya.

Selanjutnya disusul pasangan ChanBaek, SuLay, KrisTao, HunHan, dan ChenMin.

Di kejauhan, dua pasang mata menatap kejadian itu dengan raut wajah terharu dan bahagia. Sambil saling memeluk pinggang, mereka berdua berjalan mendekati kedua belas _namja_ yang sedang berbahagia itu sambil mengajak mereka makan malam yang sebenarnya sudah sangat terlambat itu.

Di restaurant sebagai _soundtrack_ makan malam mereka, diputarlah video lagu yang tadi sudah mereka buat sepenuh hati seharian penuh.

Suasana makan kali ini begitu tenang dan khidmat. Sesekali terlihat mereka saling menatap dalam mata pasangan masing-masing sambil saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain menyalurkan segala kasih sayang dan cinta yang mereka miliki untuk masing-masing pasangan mereka.

Disini, terlihat betapa cinta tidak hanya membutuhkan kata-kata untuk menyatakannya, tapi juga perbuatan yang semakin melengkapi pembuktian kata-kata cinta yang terucap. Cinta bukan hanya tentang pernyataan 'Aku mencintaimu' dan segala macam kata yang bermakna sama, tapi bagaimana kau berjuang menjadikan cintamu itu sesuatu yang nyata dengan perhatian, dan perilaku yang membuktikan bahwa dia pantas memilikimu dan kau pantas jadi miliknya. Walau jarak memisahkan, jika dua orang sudah benar-benar mencintai dengan tulus, maka tidak ada yang namanya jarak sebagai penghalang. Yang ada hanyalah kita sang pelaku yang mengatasnamakan jarak untuk memutus segala cinta yang ada dan menguatkan ragu dan ketidakpercayaan atas pasangan. Karena seperti apa yang Kyungsoo bilang pada Kai...

_"Karena cinta yang murni tidak pernah menuntut. Dan cinta yang murni adalah tentang pengorbanan, perjuangan, saling menerima apa adanya pasangan masing-masing, saling percaya, dan saling menghargai. Karena saling menerima dan menghargai pasangan dengan segala baik-buruknya, adalah kunci untuk benar-benar bisa menjalin hubungan dengan tanpa gangguan dan tekanan."_

* * *

_*_lap aer mata* *lap peluh*

ini akhir chap sekuelnya. nggak ngerti ini malah jadi gaje akhirannya, maaf yaa tapi semoga tetep suka aja lah ya. jangan lupa tetep review ya :D

biar author tetep semangat buat nulis juga :")

gomawo yang sudah review! :D


End file.
